Out for Blood
by Baron Nomaw
Summary: Draco/Hermione.  The scenes leading up to some bloody brilliant sex.  There are warnings for this one, people.  Don't skip the author note.


** A/N: **In the end I was unable to write the actual sex scene, because... well, in a nutshell: euw! But here's the scenes that lead up to it. ****

**This is in answer to a Draco/Hermione prompt on the kinkmeme for dub-con where Draco earns his redwings. (That would be: sex acts with a menstruating female.) Like I said, I couldn't actually write that. But here's the courtship (?) phase that might lead up to such a thing.**

**Warning: consent issues. (Though honestly it's nothing worse than the average horny teenage girl endures at the hands of the average horny teenage boy.)**

* * *

><p>"Mmph." Hermione tried to speak around kisses. "Ron- <em>mmm<em>. _Mm-nn. _ Wait." She caught his wrist with her hand, shooed his fingers away from her zipper.

"Hermione, come on." He pulled back far enough to look into her eyes. "You know you can trust me. Of course I won't-… not if you're not ready, of course not. We'll just-… like always…"

She laughed, breathy. "Ron, no, you don't understand." She leaned in, put her hand behind his neck and pulled him in to kiss more. "Of course I trust you. It's just I can't… I mean, you can't touch me today. That's all. I'm more than happy to… to do things for you… but you know. I'm-… it's, well, it's that time of month. You know."

It took Ron a moment to understand. When he did, he jerked back as if she'd cursed him. "It's _what_?" he almost shrieked. "You mean-…?"

She frowned. "I mean I'm on my _period_, that's all. I just didn't want you to- Ron!"

Ron had jumped up and was backing away. "Ugh! Ugh, oh, Hermione, come _on_!"

"Come on what?" she repeated. "I can't _help _menstruating, Ron, I'm sorry if it _inconven_-"

"Agh!" He covered his ears. "Hermione! Don't!"

"Don't _what?_"

"Eugh! Don't _say _that, ugh, and I was-… I was almost_ touching_, ugh, oh boy." He looked like he might be sick. "I don't want to think about it."

It was not a good time of the month to test Hermione's patience. "You don't want to think about it? About me getting my period? Hmm?" She advanced on him and backed him into a corner. "Well I'm sorry to upset you by forcing you to face _facts_, Ronald Weasley, but I'm on my period now and I will be for every single month for the next thirty years! I'm on my _period, _because like all women I _menstruate,_ which means _bleeding, _it's when _blood _oozes _out_ of my _vagina_ which is where _babies _come from in case _that's _going to make you sick too!" She yanked his hands down off his ears and raised her voice. "So if you _ever _plan to try getting inside my pants again, you had damn well _better _be prepared to be respectful of what you find there! Do you understand me?"

He was cringing down, face screwed up, eyes squeezed closed. "Hermione, please."

"Ugh!" She let go of his hands in disgust and stepped away. He covered his ears again at once, so she started to shout. "Did you hear me, Ronald? You'll have to just grow up about the _bleeding _that takes place _once a month _when I'm _on my period _and the _lining of my uterus _breaks down because my _reproductive system_ is-"

"Hermione!" He shoved past her and ran away.

She was almost, _almost _angry enough to chase after him.

* * *

><p>Hermione had been sulking and pouting for fifteen minutes before she heard a knock at the door. She jerked her head up from her arms to glare. Well, that was what she <em>got <em>for staying in an abandoned classroom instead of back in her bedroom where Ron couldn't follow.

"Go away," she called out. "You can't talk to me yet – I'm not done menstruating."

All movement outside stopped; the person in the hallway had frozen. Then: "_What?_"

Hermione sniffled and wiped her face. That wasn't Ron at all. "Who's there?"

"A prefect," the person snapped. "Who are you – and why are you out after hours?"

Prefect. Ugh. Now she recognized him all right. "I'm a prefect too, Malfoy, and I'm not bothering anybody, so why don't you just go away, all right?"

He hesitated. "What are you… what are you doing in there?" he asked. Then he snickered. "You don't have _Weasley _in there, do you? You're not in there _boinking _ a student are you, abusing your power as- _ah!"_

She had blown the door open with her wand. "I don't have Ron in here and for your information I'm in no state to be _boinking _anyone!" She hopped off the desk she'd been perched on and came up to him fast, fast enough that he reached for his wand just in case. "In case you hadn't heard: I'm on my period, which apparently serves as a natural boy-repellent and will send you screaming." She crossed her arms and stared him down. "Well? Why aren't you running in fear?"

"Fear? Fear… of your period." His eyebrows rose. "Why? Does something spectacular happen to you Mudblood women that I don't know about?"

He'd said _period._ She wiped her face again and didn't know what to say back.

"For wizards it's just blood," he continued, smirking a bit now. "But then, I suppose for all I know you lot leak flammable poisons or something. And what are you crying about, anyway?"

She shook her head and turned away. "Nothing. Nothing, I-… sorry. I'll go back to the tower now. I was just… leaving."

She should have known better than to think Malfoy would be anything _but _terrifically bad news. His eyes gleamed and he stepped in to the room. "Now, hold on a second." His wand was behind his back and he shut the door with it. And locked it.

"Malfoy, what are you-"

"_Expelliarmus,_" he said, sharp. He took her wand and set it down on a desk far away from her – far out of reach. "Better safe than sorry, right? I understand girls are on their period are unpredictable and quite dangerous."

"Stop-…" she tried to firm up her voice and not sound whiney. "My period is none of your business."

"Ah, you made it my business though, didn't you, when you started hollering to all and sundry to _go away, I'm menstruating._ Since when do girls announce that sort of thing?"

"I'm sorry. I thought you were Ron. He ran out of here a few minutes ago." Why, why was she telling things to Malfoy? Because he was chasing her around the room, that's why, slowly, stepping closer while she edged away. Her nerves made her babble. "Ron was in here, all right, we were _going _to be fooling around, only then I told him don't touch because you know, you can't, and, and he absolutely freaked out and ran away. Malfoy-" She had backed all the way into a wall. "Malfoy, leave me alone. What do you want?"

He ignored that last thing. "Weasley ran away," he repeated, shaking his head. "Tsk tsk. Well, boys will do that. Did you know, though…" He maneuvered her firmly into a corner and stood still. "Not all of us. In fact… there are _some_ men… who find the idea of a menstruating girl an enormous turn-on." He quirked his eyebrows and just waited.

She swallowed. Oh dear lord. "Well that's… that's very interesting, Malfoy, but I think I have to go now."

She lunged to the side but he was there, a step ahead, and he trapped her between his arms against the wall.

He wasn't touching her, but if she moved an inch in either direction he would be. So, she froze. She turned her face away and said into his forearm: "Let me go."

"Not so fast, Granger." His voice was soft, amused… and with just a little bit of growl to it. "You have been teasing me."

"I have not!" she protested instantly, indignant. He only chuckled, so she revised herself. "I mean… I didn't know. All right? Please let me go now."

All of a sudden his lips were by her ear. "Her-mi-o-ne…" Still not touching, but his breath was all over her face now and she had to close her eyes. "Don't apologize. Just let me lick you."

"_What?_" She turned forward so fast she headbutted him in the face, and he staggered back a step, holding his nose.

Freedom. Hermione took off.

But she didn't have her wand and the door was locked, and before she could sort out how to get it open Malfoy was on top of her again.

This time he _did _touch, most decidedly. He grabbed her by the shoulders, spun her to face him, and pinned her against the wall without much gentleness. He licked his lips. "_Now _you have to apologize."

She broke out in a cold sweat when she realized how completely she couldn't fight him. He was twice her size and armed.

What else could she do? Appealing to Malfoy's better nature might mean a snowball's chance in hell… but it was still a chance.

"Malfoy, please let go of me," she said as calmly as she could. "I know you do well enough with the girls that you don't need to resort to rape. I want you to let go."

"In a minute. Calm down." He stepped close and she worried that he was going to kiss her…

But instead, he sniffed her neck. "I can smell it on you," he whispered. "And I bet if I were to kiss you, I could taste it in your spit."

She was breathing hard in her panic, watching it ruffle his fine blond hair. "Yes well you're not _going_ to kiss me, are you," she said. "Because I don't want you to. And you don't even like me."

He laughed. "We don't have to like each other." He drew away, giving her a few inches of space. "It's more convenient if we don't, actually. Just let me lick you. It's supposed to feel better than usual, when you're on your period… and Weasley's never going to do it…"

"Ugh! Malfoy, that's disgusting."

"Weren't you the one lecturing boys for that attitude a couple of minutes ago?"

She shook her head. "It is one thing to accept the reality of the way a body functions, and another thing entirely to, to wallow around in all the sticky bits." She made a face, shuddered.

Malfoy flashed a grin at her. "Then I gather you're not one for creampies or facials either."

"Malfoy!"

His smile disappeared at once. "Hush," he snapped. "You don't want anyone to hear us, do you? They'll think we were in here fucking, and then Weasley will pitch a fit and you'll hear about it for months to come. Won't you."

She swallowed and didn't answer.

Silence was good enough for Malfoy; he reached out to lay a hand over her crotch. "Quiet," he admonished, and started rubbing her.

"_Malfoy_,_" _she hissed again, but quieter. "_Don't_." She squirmed. "Stop it." She swatted at him, but he pinned her wrist with his free hand and kept going.

"Shh."

"_Ow_ – that's too hard!"

"Oh – sorry." He gentled at once. "Better? So it's true, that you're extra-sensitive now. Hm. Here too?" He brought his free hand to her chest and brushed over her nipple.

"Yes. So _don't _pinch me," she anticipated.

"Why – does it hurt?" He did pinch – very lightly, but still she squirmed away.

"_Malfoy_."

"Sorry, I'm sorry. Let me lick you."

She stiffened. "Why do you even ask, if you're just going to do it anyway? You're a pig."

His eyes moved over her face, over the flush in her neck. "You want to say yes."

"But I'm not. What is the matter with your ears? I said _no_."

"Why?"

Another side effect of this whole _period _thing was that she was very much in the mood. And Malfoy was reasonable-looking and the activity he was proposing was more likely to bring her off than anything Ron ever did. Why _was _she saying no? Ah yes. "Because I don't appreciate being forced!" She willed her head to clear, which didn't work well because Malfoy was still rubbing her through her jeans.

"All right, then… so if I don't force you, then you'll say yes? Promise."

She wanted to cry. Or punch him. Boys were so _stupid._ "If you only give me one alternative, then it's not actually a choice, Malfoy."

He hesitated a moment, frowning. Then he nodded. He stepped away, releasing her entirely, and fetched her wand. "There," he said, giving it over. "Now it's a choice. All right?"

"All right. Thank you for doing the right thing. But my answer is _no. _Good night." She unlocked the door with a flick of her wand and stepped out immediately.

In the hallway she stopped to lean against the wall and catch her breath. Surreal. That whole thing was just surreal. Malfoy had actually wanted to-… _Malfoy_. With _her. _While she was-... Eugh.

Now that she was safe away from him, though, she noticed that the lightheadedness and tingling he'd left were very, very pleasant. It was too bad she and Ron weren't currently on speaking terms; she would have to do for herself tonight. In the shower though, and carefully; Malfoy was right that during her period a lighter touch was plenty and-

It occurred to her all of a sudden that he hadn't followed her out of the classroom – he had let her go, _actually _let her go, without chasing.

And… incidentally… he must still be in there.

She told herself firmly that she had no interest in wallowing around in the sticky bits of life. Of course, wizards _did _have wands for cleaning up; it made "sticky" sort of an elastic concept.

But still, who wanted to do _anything _with Malfoy? She tried not to remember her breath ruffling his hair. Or his steady rubbing between her legs.

For pity's sake. It was time to go back up to the tower.

Hermione found herself opening up the old classroom again instead.

* * *

><p><strong>The End (?)<strong>

**I think this has to be the end because I don't think I can write the actual, erm, consummation. Redwings isn't my kink to say the least (I'm more in Ron's camp on this one!) and I'm not sure I could do it convincingly. So, sorry, but… this is the end.**


End file.
